My Hero
by Veronica12
Summary: Renesmee is lost...was she kidnapped ? has the voultori came back again for the cullens? she was with Jacob ! Have his pack brothers turned against him and saw nessie as a threat once more...  Who will find her? Who is getting called "My Hero" by Nessie?


_**My Hero**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight...I only wish :D**_

_**EPOV**_

I was playing on my piano all day, there was nothing to do. Everyone has been up to something except me, Emmett was out there wrestling with Jasper, he has been bugging me day long to join but I just said that I didn't feel like it. In fact that wasn't the case I just know that Bella doesn't like me to wrestle not even for fun, and that was meaningless, wrestling with my brothers can't do me any harm but I respect her fear on me cause, I know that if I ever felt pain she would feel it too.  
>I remembered this time with Jane in Italy…pain…fear…Bella screaming and begging. I shuddered at the memory…<p>

Alice and Rosalie had dragged Bella upstairs to plan for Nessie's first birthday party, they wanted it to be a surprise, well I am sure Nessie will be surprised she had never seen a birthday party before. It was just 2 days from now and Alice had been all crazy about it as always, like she hadn't get enough from planning our anniversary almost a month ago.  
>Poor Esme she had been forced to watch her 3 daughters planning her granddaughter's birthday but Esme as motherly as always took it happily.<br>Carlisle was at the hospital like everyday.

Technically they were by my side but I didn't feel complete, not yet. Not without her, not without my little love Nessie. Jacob had taken her over to La Push just to hang out with his pack-brothers, this was one of their days out in which anyone of them has a printee they brought them over. Bella pleaded me to let Nessie go as it would mean a lot to Jacob, besides Nessie loves playing with Claire.  
>And honestly I can't say no to Bella and she made it harder by kissing me passionately.<br>So I agreed as long as he would bring her back by noon.

I was bored and glancing at the clock every 5 minutes. _God ! has time ever been that slowly ?_ I wondered to myself frowning, it's been almost 4 hours since Jacob left with Nessie. How could I not frown both my girls had been taken away from me, besides I was worried about Nessie I felt blind, as long as Alice can't see either the mutt or Nessie in addition to her not being by my side, I am blind.

I tried to distract myself by hearing the thoughts around. _Edward is missing a really good fight. _Emmett thought.

_Ha ! Funny ! How in the world can Emmett possibly thinks he is winning, _thought Jasper amusingly.

_I think Bella is about to explode in Alice's face if she's not letting her go now, _grinned Rosalie at her mind.

_What will we get Nessie for her birthday ?, I have to take Carlisle shopping tomorrow,_ thought Esme.

_Ooh they are gonna freak out when they see the dress Nessie is going to wear at her birthday party, it's perf... _Alice's thought was interrupted by a vision, I concentrated harder on Alice and that was out of habit…well and curiousity...

In her vision, she was wandering around the woods searching for something and she seemed very worried and anxious, then she was calling for me _Edward Edward, where are you ? Edward did you find... _ and by that the vision was over. I was really confused, what can Alice possibly lose and go search for ? and have me searching with her ? In the woods ?

I was lost in my thoughts when I was distracted by the phone ringing. I stopped playing and was on my feet at once and reached for the phone.

"Hello ?"

"Err…Edward hi, I wasn't expecting you to answer the phone…err is..is Bella there ?" said Jacob slowly when his voice came from the other end of the line.

I ignored his question "What's going on ? Is Nessie okay ?"

"Edward don't lose it but honestly I don't know, she had been right besi…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU FILTHY DOG, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER ?" at this point I lost it and panicked. I span around and found them all gathered around me. They all looked worried but Bella looked like she would faint if possible.

"Edward what is it?" asked Bella.

Jacob's weak voice came again from the other end of the line "Edward calm down please and let me explain, she w...was right beside me playing with Claire at the beach, then she disappeared in a second, I just turned and didn't find her by my side… I freaked out and went looking for her but didn't find her and the whole pack is searching for her right now but we got nothing…..I really didn't want to tell you but I know that you will help find her faster. She must be somewhere cause if something bad had happened to h…her we would have found out by now." rushed Jacob explaining.

"LOOK STUPID MUTT I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER I WILL TEAR YOU APART."

I hanged up on him and stared at Bella's face for a minute, then rushed through the door.

**TBC**

**A/N : This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like it !**

** Read and Review please :)**


End file.
